


One Plus One

by NocturnalUnicorn



Category: Dredd (2012), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: (and NOT between Matt and Techie), (mentioned) - Freeform, (of questionable quality), (physical and emotional), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Breeding, Dirty Talk, Family Bonding, Fluff, Knotting, Kylo Ren is Not Matt the Radar Technician, Kylux Banter, M/M, Madeline Madrigal was a terrible foster mother, Male Lactation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Nipple Play, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Pregnancy Kink, Techie and Matt are Awesome Uncles, fear of infertility
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 19:56:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15937190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnalUnicorn/pseuds/NocturnalUnicorn
Summary: Matt and Techie decide that it's time to start a family, but Techie fears that his past trauma will make this impossible.





	One Plus One

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a twitter conversation with OmegaHux. Please heed the tags.

Autumn had the biggest hazel eyes that Matt had ever seen. At the moment, she was peering at him from under her dark curls and clutching Armitage, one of her fathers, by the collar of his pressed, white shirt.

 

”Now now, darling, Daddy and I will be back later tonight. You get to stay with your uncles William and Matt! Isn't that lovely?”

 

The seven-month-old made a gurgling noise and turned her attention to her other father, the towering Kylo Ren. She reached out a small, chubby hand and Armitage took it as his cue to pass his daughter to his husband. Kylo took the baby in his massive arms and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. Autumn giggled and gave a big, toothless grin.

 

Matt then turned his attention to his own husband, William, better known as Techie. The ginger-haired beauty seemed to be absolutely enraptured by his niece. He smiled and held out a small, slender hand as if asking for a handshake, and Autumn responded by reaching out and grabbing two of his fingers.

 

”Wow, you're already so polite!” said Techie, his slight lisp coming through. Autumn let out a long string of ”ba ba ba's” in response. ”Really?” said Techie, ”and you already have so much to say!” He wore a glowing smile, the kind of smile that brought out the fine lines between his lips and cheeks and made it hard for Matt to breathe.

 

“You be good, kiddo.” said Kylo.

 

“She will be, she always is,” said Armitage with a smug grin.

 

“You’re forgetting about this morning. She nearly yanked off my nose,” said Kylo.

 

“Well,” replied Armitage, “it isn’t a hard target to miss.”

 

Kylo rolled his eyes, “Save the insults for the bedroom, babe.”

 

“Kinky” said Armitage.

 

“Um, you do realize that Autumn can hear you?” said Matt, feeling the slimy creep of secondhand embarrassment crawling through his brain.

 

“She’s an infant,” replied Armitage, “I don’t think she understands. We’d best be going: our reservations are for 7:00.”

 

When Kylo handed Autumn over to Techie, it was all over for Matt. His husband was enchanted with the baby, and all of the carefree beauty that hid beneath his nervous exterior came forth and hovered around him like a warm halo. Matt knew that this was going to be a good night. 

 

\-----

 

Matt and Techie didn’t get as much time as they would have liked with their niece, her bed time was, after all, at 8:00, but what little time they did have was incredible.

 

Techie was a natural with young children, he had the right combination of soft kindness and gentle reassurance that seemed to put them at ease.

 

Autumn was distraught after seeing her fathers go, and her face crumpled, turned red, and blared shrill cries. Matt could do little more than wave her favorite stuffed kitten around in an attempt to entertain away the tears. Techie, however, seemed to have the magic touch. He cradled Autumn against his shoulder and stroked her back in slow circles. He spoke reassuringly to her about her parents’ eventual return, his voice quiet and measured. Eventually, Autumn buried her hands into Techie’s long hair and began to fidget with the fine strands. The crying slowed to a whimper, then a hiccup, and then stopped altogether.

 

“Wow babe, you’re like, the baby whisperer!” exclaimed Matt.

 

“She was scared. I just did what I like people to do when I’m scared, ” Techie said with a smile.

 

Matt leaned in and kissed his full, pink lips.

 

After she calmed down, Techie and Matt sat Autumn on the floor and played with her. Armitage and Kylo didn't pack light on the toys, and the diaper bag that had accompanied Autumn could hardly even close thanks to the myriad of multicolored goodies that threatened to break the zipper. This was Matt’s favorite part of the night, he had always had a flair for the dramatic, so giving silly voices to a bunch of Fisher-Price people and stuffed animals was a no-brainer. Both Autumn and Techie found this hilarious, and Matt couldn't help but ham it up until Autumn’s bedtime.

 

\-----

 

“Hey Matt, have you ever thought about kids?” asked Techie. It was 10:00, and Kylo and Armitage had just left with their daughter. Techie and Matt were left sitting on the couch with “The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air” reruns humming and glowing on the tv half-forgotten in front of them.

 

“Yeah,” replied Matt, in all honesty, he had considered it, but had been too afraid to ask too soon. Actually, it was a bit of a wonder that they hadn’t managed to conceive. Techie had gone into heat during their honeymoon, and Matt had knotted him more times than he thought possible over the course of five days. Techie just had that effect on him.

 

“I could go off of suppressants,” said Techie, ”I’ll go into heat after, like, two days. I’ll call in sick to work or use my vacation days. I have a bunch left. I mean, if you’re ready. Oh God, I don’t wanna rush you!”

 

Matt placed one of his large hands on Techie’s thigh, “I’ve been ready for like, two years.

 

Techie leaned against Matt’s broad shoulder and grinned up at him.

 

\-----

 

Techie’s heat hit him three days after he stopped taking his suppressants. As a young omega, he had always hated the heady, sticky ache that his heats brought. His foster mother would always be crueler than usual when he was in heat, knowing that he was in no condition to fight back if asked to do unreasonably hard work or threatened with physical violence. Matt, however, had changed Techie’s mind about them. Techie now associated heats with amazing sex and languid physical affection. As he tried in vain to clean the constantly replenishing slick off of his legs in the shower, he knew what he wanted at that very moment.

 

He sauntered out of the bathroom and into the bedroom, where Matt sat bolt upright on the bed, his blond curls a mess and his nostrils flared. Rut.

 

“Do you like what you see?” asked Techie, trying to sound seductive but feeling his voice crack with intense arousal.

 

Matt sat up further, his defined abs and pectorals flexing as he moved, “Yeah, c’mere.”

 

Techie didn’t have to be asked twice. He climbed onto the bed with less grace than he would have liked and immediately found himself pinned on his back by Matt’s broad body. Matt’s lips fell to his neck, grazing the claim mark just above Techie’s collarbone. Techie shivered as a wave of warm arousal surged through his body and down to his cock. He moaned as Matt kissed his way up his neck, claiming his lips with his own. The kiss was deep and a bit sloppy since both were too far gone to really give it any finesse. In fact, Techie could feel the hard outline of his husband’s thick cock pressing against his briefs as he wrapped his legs around his waist and ground against him.

 

Matt groaned into their kiss and started bucking into Techie in earnest, causing so much heated friction that they had to break their kiss to moan almost in unison. Matt then flipped Techie onto his stomach and pulled him up onto his hands and knees. Matt grabbed hold of Techie’s nipples and gave them a tweak, and Techie felt himself growing even wetter than he thought possible as he whimpered with pleasure. His nipples were always more sensitive than usual when he was in heat. Matt’s hands wandered further down and stopped again at Techie’s soft stomach, kneading at the tender flesh.

 

“So fuckin’ pretty,” Matt murmured, “can’t wait to see how you fill out when I knock you up.”

 

“Please,” said Techie, breathless. Matt’s dirty talk was always regrettably corny, but it had its own strange, arousing charm.

 

Matt let go. Techie looked over his shoulder and got an eye-full of Matt taking off his briefs and releasing his very large erection.

 

“Fuck me,” panted Techie, reaching around to finger himselfin order to make up for his aching need to be filled, “pleasepleaseplease fuck me.”

 

Techie then felt two thick, calloused fingers brush his hole and join his own. “Gotta get you ready first,” said Matt, “fuck baby, you’re so wet.”

 

“I need you so bad, Mattie,” Techie whined, “c’mon and fill me.” He pulled his fingers out and left Matt to do the prepping. He would need both hands for balance when things started to get intense.

 

“Just a sec,” said Matt, as he continued to prepare Techie. He angled his finger a bit and brushed against Techie’s prostate. Techie yelped as a shockwave of pleasure coursed through his body. Matt, satisfied that he had found his husband’s sweet spot, continued to massage it until Techie felt his body go taught and his world go white. He heaved and moaned through a dry prostate orgasm and fell face-first onto the covers. He felt boneless, but not yet entirely spent. Matt leaned down and pressed a kiss to Techie’s shoulder before pulling his ass against the tip of his cock. He then pulled Techie’s cheeks apart and began to drag his cockhead along the rim of Techie’s hole, smearing slick as he went. Techie clenched, desperate to be entered and knotted.

 

“You want this?” asked Matt, almost smugly.

 

“Just put it in already!” replied Techie.

 

Then, Matt pushed inside, inch by enormous inch. The stretch from his girth was so intense that it almost burned.

 

“So fucking big,” said Techie, his voice high and taught. He could only imagine how wrecked he looked at the moment, his lips swollen, his face red, and his eyes practically rolling back with pleasure.

 

“Wait ‘till you feel my knot,” Matt said, a bit smug again (but somehow, he sold it), “gonna breed you.”

 

Techie let out a long, low moan. Breed. A word that implied that they had given in to their baser instincts. A word that implied that they were about to fuck hard, over and over until they were sure that Techie would swell with child. He had never been more turned on in his life. He ground back against Matt’s cock, almost begging it to knot him. “Please move. I need it bad.”

 

And move Matt did. He pulled Techie’s hips up and began to thrust into him with abandon, filling the room with the sound of skin slapping skin. He brushed Techie’s prostate ever so often, sending the tight energy of arousal straight to his cock. Techie reached down to fist his throbbing cock, unable to leave it alone anymore as it drooled precome. His hole clenched around Matt and ripped a deep moan from his husband’s lips.

 

“You’re getting really tight,” said Matt, his breath tickling the shell of Techie’s ear, “gonna blow my load soon. You really want it, don’t you.”

 

“Knot me,” said Techie clenching harder around Matt.

 

Matt’s hands moved over the top of Techie’s nipples and he began to pull at them just hard enough to feel good. “Your chest’ll swell a little when the baby’s almost due. Nice little tits. Can’t wait to get my hands on them.”

 

Techie shivered. The surprise arousal from the discussion of how his body would change if he and Matt managed to conceive was a surprise, but not an unwelcome one.

 

“That’s not all that’s gonna change,” said Techie, using one of his hands to guide Matt’s grip toward his belly.

 

“Can’t wait to see how much you swell. Fuck, I just know you’re gonna get big. Everyone’s gonna know that I got you pregnant,” Matt said.

 

That was it for Techie. He stroked his cock a few more times before he came hard all over his fist. As he tightened around Matt, he heard a choked groan, and felt his hole stretch with his husband’s massive knot as he came and came. Hopefully, it would take.

 

\-----

 

They waited two weeks before goin out and buying pregnancy tests. Techie pulled one out of the box and headed to the bathroom as soon as they had gotten home from the drug store.Matt waited outside, he didn’t want to be that creepy alpha that couldn’t even give his omega privacy whilst pissing on a stick, no matter how excited he was at the prospect of being a parent. It wouldn’t take long.

 

But it did. At first, Matt figured that the test was just taking a while to do its thing, but then he heard the slightest sniffle coming from under the bathroom door. He gave the white, wooden surface a gentle rap with his knuckles.

 

“Techie, are you all right?” asked Matt.

 

“I-I’m fine. Just give me a sec and I’ll be out, ” said Techie, his voice so small that it almost seemed far away.

 

Matt respected Techie’s wishes and gave him another few minutes, but when his husband didn’t emerge, he rapped on the door again. “You sure?” he asked.

 

Silence.

 

A small hiccup.

 

“Okay, come in. I’m sorry,” said Techie.

 

Matt opened the door and found Techie on his knees in front of the bathtub, his face red, splotchy and adorned with a forced smile. The pregnancy test lay on the toilet seat a few feat away, distant but not forgotten.

 

Matt knelt down in front of Techie and took his face between his two hands, “are you okay?”

 

“It’s negative,” Techie said with a sniffle.

 

“We can try again, you know,” said Matt, “it doesn’t always work the first time.”

 

“I know,” replied Techie, cupping Matt’s cheek, “but I’m pretty sure MaMa... She used to beat me up pretty bad, yanno?”

 

A storm cloud of anger formed in Matt’s stomach. He had always been known for his temper, and it had often gotten him into trouble. He wanted nothing more than to allow his famous anger to be unleashed onto Madeline Madrigal, Techie’s old foster mother, but she was in prison and beyond the reach of his rage. All Matt could do was pull Techie into his chest and hug him tight.

 

“We can still try.”

 

\-----

 

They tried three other times, three full heats, but it still didn’t take. It probably wouldn’t take. The chance of having babies with the man that he loved had apparently been taken away from Techie. MaMa was out of his life, but somehow, she was still making Techie miserable.

 

Matt had tried to re-assure Techie that he was wrong, that it would just take time to conceive, but Techie knew that Matt was probably just trying to make him feel better the way that everyone else did when they saw just how hopeless and damaged he was.

 

Then again, Matt had suggested giving Armitage a call, and that wasn’t a bad idea. They were only half-siblings, and they hadn’t met until adulthood, but Techie felt as though he had known him all of his life. Additionally, it had taken him a long while to conceive a child with Kylo, so he could perhaps understand Techie’s situation, so Techie presses his brother’s name on his smartphone screen and gave him a call.

 

“Techie?” Armitage’s voice was crisp, accented and sure.

 

“Hey Armie, do you have time to talk?” asked Techie.

 

“Of course. I just put Autumn down for her nap, so you have my undivided attention,” Armitage said, “is something wrong? You sound kind of upset.”

 

Techie sucked in a sharp breath before speaking, “I’m pretty sure I’m infertile,” he said. Infertile. The word seemed to sink from his lips like a stone.

 

“What? Why do you say that?” asked Armitage, his voice going brassy with alarm.

 

“We’ve tried like, three times, and the tests keep coming back negative,” said Techie.

 

There was a loud sigh on the other end of the line, then a barely-concealed chuckle, “just three times? It took Kylo and I around four years. You’ve barely even started! Besides, you can adopt if it all goes to hell.”

 

“I know I can adopt, but this is kinda personal,” said Techie, “she beat me so much it fucked up my ability to have kids. I’m sure of it!” Techie’s lungs and throat constricted and the edge of his vision went fuzzy.

 

“Okay,” replied Armitage , “I want you to close your eyes and take a deep breath. Just concentrate on the sound of your breathing, like Dr. Anderson taught you.”

 

Techie took a long, shaky breath and let it fill both his chest and thoughts. He felt heavier somehow, but not all the way back to normal.

 

“Good,” saidArmitage, “do you think you need your Xanax?”

 

“Maybe in a minute,” replied Techie, “it can wait, I think.”

 

“Would it help if a professional told you that you’re not infertile?” asked Armitage.

 

“Yeah,” replied Techie, “I really think it would.

 

\-----

 

Armitage has recommended an omega health specialist named Dr. Tico, and Matt couldn’t have been happier to accompany his husband to his checkup. This was the moment of truth, they were going to find out if Techie’s fears were really as unfounded as Armitage insisted they were. If it turned out that Techie’s fears were legitimate, then they could think about adoption, but they would only cross that bridge if they came to it.

 

Dr. Tico was a short, chipper woman. She spoke kindly to Techie and seemed to do a good job of putting him at ease if the release in tension from his narrow shoulders was anything to go by. Nonetheless, a feeling that Matt couldn’t name gnawed at the inside of his belly after Dr. Tico took Techie back.

 

Techie had been through so much, and had come out of it far kinder and stronger than one might expect. Madrigal had showed him the full extent of human cruelty and rage, beating her foster son and caring only about her meth cooking operation that she ran from the shed in her back yard. Nonetheless, he still saw Techie smile every day. He still saw Techie treat his niece with all of the love and affection that he couldn't possibly have learned from Madrigal. No, it had to have come from within.

 

The waiting room was full of blue leather chairs and a couple of people reading outdated magazines. There was a faint, sterile chemical smell lingering in the air, and a pumpkin spice scented candle burned at the receptionist's desk in a vain attempt to cover it up. Matt couldn't help but focus on the clock. The black minute hand moved at a glacial pace.

 

Techie would be out soon, and the news would be good.

 

There was an outdated TV mounted on the wall. It played some daytime talk show that Matt didn't care about.

 

Techie would be out soon and Matt hoped that the news would be good.

 

A blond woman came in through the front door with a small, gurgling bundle in her arms.She held her baby close as she checked in with the receptionist and sat down in the waiting area.Then, Matt got a good view of the baby. His eyes were blue.

 

Techie would be out soon, and he would give Matt the news.

 

Finally, the door to the clinic area swung open and Techie walked out. He went immediately to the receptionist to deal with his copay. Matt couldn't see his face.

 

He stood up, walked across the room, and took his place beside Techie. There was a faint smile on his husband's lips. Techie retrieved his credit card from the receptionist, said goodbye and nodded at Matt.

 

Once they got outside and started walking towards the car, Matt finally cracked. ”So, what did Dr. Tico say?”

 

Techie’s smile grew into a broad grin, “turns out that last pregnancy test was a piece of shit.

 

Matt grabbed hold of Techie’s shoulders, “You mean?”

 

“Yeah, Mattie, I’m pregnant!” Techie said, his voice bright.

 

Matt reached down, lifted Techie into his arms, and kissed him hard.


End file.
